This invention pertains generally to gaming tickets. More particularly, the present invention concerns a gaming ticket with improved security features and an apparatus for manufacturing same.
One well known type of gaming ticket is a jar ticket. A standard jar ticket is a small paper charitable gaming ticket which has numbers or symbols printed on one side of the ticket, when it is open, to indicate if the ticket is a winner or a loser. The tickets are folded in order to hide the numbers or symbols printed thereon. The folded tickets are then wrapped with a colored paper band which is glued to the ticket in order to further hide the printed numbers or symbols from both the buyer and the seller.
It has been found, however, that the security features of conventional jar tickets can be defeated. In other words, the colored paper band which is wrapped around the jar ticket and glued to it can be removed and the ticket can be unfolded to see whether it is a winner or loser. An unscrupulous person can then reattach the colored paper band--so that no one will know that the ticket has been tampered with--and sell the ticket.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved jar ticket and a method and apparatus for manufacturing same which would provide improved security features for the jar ticket.